


Want You Back

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: OneShot Requests [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: *Requested via instagram (@breaking_calum)*Luke claims he’s moved on, but deep down he’s always gonna want Ashton back





	Want You Back

Luke growled quietly as he scrolled through Instagram, seeing picture after picture of Ashton and Mitchy popping up. Ashton looked happy, smiling against the older man’s cheek. Luke remembered when he used to make Ashton that happy. When Ashton used to look at him like he hung the moon just for him. He sighed and locked his phone, setting it down on the table. He missed Ashton and he knew it was stupid to still miss him this much. He liked to believe he had moved on but he was still so hung up on Ashton that sometimes it felt like he’d never get over him. It had been months since the older boy had ended their relationship during an ugly fight. He could still see the tears on Ashton’s cheeks, the faint roses on his old t-shirt, could still hear Ashton saying “This will NEVER work” as he turned for the door. Luke looked up as Alex walked into the room, smiling softly as the other man gently kissed his forehead. “Coming to bed?” Alex asked. Luke nodded and the older man started up to their room, Luke pausing in the den as he looked at an old picture of the band. His eyes locked on Ashton’s smiling face, the way his body leaned into Luke’s, and he whispered “ I still dream for you” and gently touched Ashton’s face. He finally crawled into bed, letting Alex drape his smaller form over his broad chest, and closed his eyes. He tried to push Ashton out of his thoughts as he finally fell asleep. 

*Hey. Could we meet for coffee?*  
Ashton kept looking between the text and the man laying next to him in bed. Was it considered cheating to meet an ex, one who also happens to be his bandmate, for coffee? He sighed and leaned over, gently rubbing Mitchy’s back to wake him up. “Baby? Is it considered cheating if I meet Luke for coffee?” Mitchy sighed sleepily and rolled over, pressing his face into Ashton’s thigh. “No baby it’s not, it’s only cheating if you’re making it into a date. He’s your bandmate too, not just your ex boyfriend. Maybe he wants to talk about the album or tour or something,” Ashton gently ran his fingers through Mitchy’s hair and carefully eased himself out of bed, kissing the older man’s forehead before he quickly changed and grabbed his wallet. He texted Luke back Be there in 5 and slid into the driver's seat. He sat outside the coffee shop for a couple minutes, trying to brace himself to see Luke’s face again. He finally walked into the shop, flinching slightly when he saw Luke sitting in the corner with two cups in front of him. He smiled shyly and sat down, whispering a soft thanks as Luke handed him his drink. The younger blonde sighed softly and murmured “Where did we go wrong? How did we end up like this?” Ashton set his drink down and avoided Luke’s eyes. “You know why. Because you never change. You say you will and you never do. You also told me you moved on, now you want me back?” Luke looked down at his hands and didn’t say a word. Ashton rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his cup. “This is the last time I’m seeing you for non-band related things. I’m with Mitchy and you have Alex. You said you moved on, stay moved on. Goodbye Luke.”


End file.
